Jagën
by Titita Taisho
Summary: Expediente Familiar Caso #1562: Las acusadas son Kikyo y Kagome Higurashi, de madre Izayoi Higurashi con una ocupación desconocida pero tiene múltiples arrestos, entre ellos; Prostitución. Padre de ambas desconocido así como el resto de su información, sus familiares a cargo son su Abuelo y Tía materna y el esposo de esta. Cargo hacia las acusadas: Asesinato en segundo grado.
1. PROLOGO

Bueno, Bueno... Hola, ¿Qué tal? A pesar de que aun sigo en vigencia con "Mi Amada Miko", quiero compartir con ustedes una idea que se me había ocurrido hace mucho, pero no sabía como re plantearla, y bueno.. Acá esta xD

Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que me han seguido y comentado, pero tambien quiero agradecer a las bellas, sensuales y hermosas **Ranitas de FF,** quienes apoyaron con su encanto y carisma a darme valor de publicar... Algunos nombres de autoras tan brillantes como ellas, estaran presentes aunque sea en ciertos capitulos de este fic, también aprovecho y agradezco a mi hermoso y comprensible novio, que estuvo ayudandome a ordenar las ideas y a inspirame :$ 3

 **Lo que leerean a continuación solo es el prologo de la historia y veran pequeños fragmentos de las escenas más importantes que sucederan.**

 _¡A Leer!_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGO**_

 _ **(~)**_

_ Izayoi-san ¡Estas embarazada!

_ ¿Qué?

_ Según las muestras, los fetos comparten tu sangre, pero la de ellos es diferente, además de que las placentas tienen diferente tamaño de formación

_ ¿Y eso qué?

_ Eso significa que son de distinto padre, ¿Sabes quiénes son? –la joven frente a él lloraba en silencio, él sabía a lo que la pobre chica se dedicaba

_ Ni siquiera se sus nombres

 _ **(~)**_

_ De acuerdo, las tomaremos bajo nuestra tutela

_ Bien, por favor firmen aquí

 _ **(~)**_

_ Te vez hermosa con ese traje, Kikyo-chan –la tomo por la espalda, pegando su enorme cuerpo sobre el cuerpecito de la niña que estaba picando verduras

_ ¡Quítate o gritaré!

_ Hazlo y tendrás otra extremidad rota –le susurro en el oído, lamiéndolo

 _ **(~)**_

_ ¡Tienen derecho de permanecer en silencio, lo que digan o hagan será usado en su contra, si ustedes no tienen un abogado, El Estado les proporcionara uno!

 _ **(~)**_

_ ¡PERO NO MENTIMOS!

_ ¡LO ASESINARON SIN PIEDAD! –le grito de igual manera la abogada

_ ¡SE LO MERECIA! –grito a todo pulmón la joven japonesa

 _ **(~)**_

 _ **_**_ ¿Por qué nos traen aquí?

_ Porque aquí es donde los asesinos como ustedes, pertenecen

 _ **(~)**_

_ Te puedo sacar a ti y tus amigos de aquí

_ ¿Por qué haría eso?

_ Porque trabajaran para mí

_ ¿Haciendo?

_ Lo que mejor saben hacer. Matar.

 _ **(~)**_

_ ¿Y que ganaré con esto a parte de una limitada libertad?

_ Encontraremos a tu hermana gemela por ti


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevas decisiones

Hola hermosas criaturas de Kami, ¿Cómo han estado? La madrugada de hoy, les traigo el primer y nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic, he de decirles que me quedo súper largo, pero es que el inicio sera asi al menos los primeros dos, porque quiero abarcar lo que sucede con nuestra lindisima protagonista... Aunque no lo será por mucho -dice mientras se esconde en una pared- Así que espero no les parezca tedioso ni nada y por favor disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen en su totalidad a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, tan solo la historia y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi total autoría y jurisdicción.**

De nuevo quiero agradecer a las bellas galletitas que comentaron este nuevo fic y decidieron darle una oportunidad para ver como se desarrollará, así que gracias sensuales y lindisimas **Ranitas de FF** -el mejor grupo de wsp de todos los tiempos-

¡A Leer!

* * *

Eran las 11:52 de la noche y en la hermosa ciudad de Kamakura brillaban las estrellas en el obscuro cielo, el silencio reinaba gran parte de los alrededores, pero era viernes, y un viernes en la noche no siempre era tranquilo, muchas familias descansaban del arduo trabajo así como varios amigos salían de fiesta, el silencio era casi total en muchas zonas, excepto claro en algunas.

_ ¡ESAS COMPAÑIAS QUE TIENES, NO SON TUS AMIGOS! –gritaba exaltada una señora robusta de cabellos blancos y como no estarlo si la cría que tiene por hija llega a esa hora de la noche luego de no llegar desde hace una semana a la casa

_ ¡Escucha bien, _Kaede_ , porque no pienso repetirlo! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES DE ELLOS! –le grito de igual manera la peli negra de muy largos cabellos azabaches, lo que no previo fue el fuerte golpe que hizo ladear su cara a un lado

_ ¡Escúchame bien, maldita drogadicta! ¡SOY TU MADRE! ¡ME DEBES RESPETO!

_ ¡¿Y QUE SI NO LO HAGO?! –tomo un vaso de vidrio y lo estrello contra una el suelo

_ ¡PUES LO HARAS O…!

_ ¡¿O QUÉ?! –levanto ambas vamos en señal de reto – ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ES CRITICARME Y JODERME LA PUTA EXISTENCIA!

_ ¡LO HAGO POR TU BIEN, IZAYOI! –la mujer estaba encolerizada con su hija por permitirle que derroche su joven vida de una manera tan desgraciada y estúpida – ¡Abandonaste la universidad!

_ ¡TE HE DICHO CIENTOS DE VECES QUE NO LA ABANDONÉ!

_ ¡SÍ LO HICISTE! ¿¡CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE HACES!?

_ No lo sabes –dijo con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa, odiaba esas peleas, odiaba gritarle a su progenitora, pero también la odiaba a ella, odiaba casa momento y cada parte de su vida, su madre no paraba de hablar sobre lo bueno que hubiese sido si se hubiese graduado de la universidad y ese era el problema.

_ En estos momentos podrías estar trabajando en una empresa de bien o haber levantado una propia. ¡Pero no! ¡Lo único que haces es drogarte y conseguir dinero de la manera más fácil y ruin posible! –le recrimino la anciana, su rostro se desfiguraba entre el asco y la ira, no soportaba ver a esa bella joven de ahí frente a ella, no soportaba pensar que ella era su hija

_ ¡ESTOY TRABAJANDO! –le grito ya colérica

_ ¡SER PROSTITUTA NO ES UN TRABAJO! –otra bofetada resonó en el lugar, la anciana por segunda vez había golpeado a su hija en la cara por culpa de la ira que corría en las venas

_ No importa las veces que te lo diga, nunca podrás recordar. Solo te guías por los chismes de los vecinos, pero nunca por las cosas que yo digo –cabizbaja comenzó a caminar rumbo a la pequeña cocina pero el grito de su madre la hizo detenerse

_ ¿¡Qué diría tu padre si te viera en estos momentos!?

_ ¡ÉL NO ESTA AQUÍ! ¡Y ENVIDIO LA SUERTE QUE TIENE EL ANCIANO! –la señora se acerco a grandes zancadas lista para la tercera golpiza pero la joven pelinegra detuvo su mano en el aire cuando esta ya estaba lista para ser estrellada contra su mejilla nuevamente

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu difunto padre?! –soltó la mano de la señora con brusquedad

La pelinegra estaba ya hastiada de todo eso, siempre era lo mismo, siempre que aparecía en su casa para ir a buscar ropa o comida, su madre salía con reproches e insultos, hace una semana que no la miraba y su vida había sido tan relajada y fresca, pero ahora llega y lo único que recibe son las mismas peleas de siempre lo único que falta es que llamen a la policía… De nuevo. Y eso es algo que no quería, miro de reojo su mochila amarilla que estaba tirada en uno de los sofás, contenía muchas cosas que ni su madre y mucho menos las autoridades debían ver.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, su madre no paraba de hablar y de hablar de cómo ella había desperdiciado su vida al juntarse con las 'malas compañías' como ella le decía a sus amigos, miro la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared que estaba detrás de la gruñona señora que no se callaba, faltaban dos minutos para las doce, su turno iba a comenzar pronto, debería apurarse si no quería problemas con _Takemaru._

_ Sabes una cosa –hablo con voz baja esta vez, llamando la atención de su alborotada madre–No pienso seguir tolerándote ni a ti ni tus reclamos, si tanto te molesta que vuelva entonces simplemente no lo haré –no lo pensó mucho cuando ya estaba tomando toda la fruta que había en el refrigerador y las metía en una bolsa plástica, observo el recipiente café porcelana que yacía junto al a percoladora, tenía grabado con pintura "Galletas" pero ella sabía que no habían galletas ahí

Izayoi tomo el recipiente entre sus delgadas manos blancas y lo estrello contra el suelo, logrando que su madre pegara el grito en el cielo, la chica se agacho hubo recogido todo el dinero y monedas que estaban tirados en el suelo y lo metió todo en la bolsa plástica de las frutas

_ ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!

_ ¡MARCHARME DE ESTE INFIERNO! –metió la bolsa en su gran mochila amarilla, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de salida, su madre la detuvo jalando su antebrazo

_ ¡NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE JOVENCITA, YO…!

_ ¡¿TÚ, QUÉ?! –tironeo de su brazo severas veces y luego haciendo uso de su fuerza lo empujo hacia su madre haciendo que ella retrocediera y en un traspié ella se tropezó y cayó sentada sobre su pierna, dando un fuerte alarido de dolor

_ ¡IZAYOI! –grito de impotencia la señora al sentirse lastimada en su tobillo y no poder detener las acciones rebeldes de su hija – ¡IZAYOOOI! –pero por más que gritara, ella no cesaría sus pasos, la chica se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, volteo a ver a su madre, tirada en el suelo, tratando de detenerla

_ ¡Sí me gradué y si tengo un trabajo digno, pero sé que no lo recordaras, así que cuando lo hagas, volveré a casa!

Se marcho sin mirar atrás, dejando a la señora Higurashi gritando entre lágrimas y sollozos su nombre, pero no había vuelta atrás… Ella ya había tomado una decisión y no le importaba si fuese buena o mala.

 ** _(~)_**

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llegas tarde! –le reclamó una chica alta igual que ella, solo que su piel era mucho más pálida, como el de un vampiro o un muerto, la chica tenía el cabello largo como ella, con la diferencia de que el de esta era plateado y siembre lo llevaba en dos bonitas coletas

_ Lo siento, arreglaba unos asuntos –le dijo al tiempo que lanzaba su mochila en un sofá casi destrozado de color naranja y se sentaba en el piso junto a su 'mejor amiga'

_ Como sea, ¿Trajiste comida? Muero de hambre –comenzó a hurgar su mochila para sacar la bolsa plástica

_ Traje eso y más dinero

_ Eso veo –mostrando la cantidad de billetes arrugados que sacaba de la bolsa

_ Oye –la llamo luego de quedar sumidas en un silencio

_ ¿Hmph? –preguntaba mientras mordía una manzana y leía un viejo y desgastado manga

_ ¿Quiénes usan este lugar? Aparte de nosotras y los chicos –refiriéndose a su escondite, una pequeña casa abandonada en las calles urbanas de Kamakura

_ ¿Eh? –no entendía a que venía eso –Pues obvio que solo ellos y nosotras, idiota

_ Entonces, ¿No te molestaría que me quedase aquí por un tiempo?

_ Pero si ya te has quedado hasta dos semanas completas

_ Lo sé, pero…

_ Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no le dices a Maru que te una habitación allá en el negocio?

_ Quisiera no molestar la verdad

_ Bueno, quedarte acá no es problema, ¿Dos semanas?

_ Me temo que esta vez serán más que dos semanas

_ Como quieras, solo trata de mantenerlo limpio –le dijo sin importancia

_ ¡Siempre lo mantengo limpio! Ustedes son los cerdos que dejan todo tirado –le dijo con burla haciendo que la peli plata se riese

_ ¡Ah perdón! ¿Cómo quieres que te diga? ¿María? –le dijo entre risas la peli plata, al recordar aquella extraña serie de origen mexicano que habían visto una vez en la tv y la criada siempre se llamaba 'María'

_ ¡Oye! ¡En primer lugar, es Zoila! ¡En segundo lugar, yo si mantengo limpio este lugar! –dijo dando un vistazo a su alrededor, aunque los sillones estaban algo rotos y se miraban algunos de los resortes, era cómodo cuando lo cubrían con una frazada gruesa, las paredes estaban rayadas de garabatos y mensajes incoherentes, el suelo estaba cubierto de cartón que usaban como tatami para sentarse y aun con todas esas imperfecciones ellas sentían que eran felices en ese pequeño y asqueroso lugar, donde se reunían siempre entre amigos para fumar un buen opio o una buena marihuana

_Sí, sí claro

_ ¿A qué hora llegaran los demás?

_ En un rato, supongo. Dijeron que habían conseguido algo nuevo –dijo sin mucho interés

_ Me despiertas, estoy muy cansada

_ Hmph –le respondió cortante al estar tan concentrada en su manga y su manzana

_ ¡Irasue!

_ ¿Qué? –levanto la vista para mirarla hacia sus grandes ojos azules

_ Me levantas cuando lleguen los demás, dormiré un rato

_ Está bien, ¿Puedo? –refiriéndose a reanudar su lectura

_ Gracias

_Ajá –agito la mano para que se fuera ya

 ** _(*)_**

Izayoi se recoso en un futon del suelo que estaba algo sucio y roto de algunas partes, pero no por ello inservible, se cubrió con una de las frazadas que habían traído sus amigos para cuando debían pasar la noche ahí y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Las horas transcurrieron como minutos, los jóvenes ojos de la pelinegra comenzaban a abrirse con pereza, se los froto con el dorso de la mano y bostezando se sentó en forma de seiza, habría seguido durmiendo de no ser porque sintió un aroma fuerte, muy fuerte… Incluso más que la marihuana, había mucho humo por toda la pequeña casa y eso le encantaba

Llegando a la sala, ve a su grupo de amigos sentados en un círculo, todos reían y reían mientras pasaban una narguilé, ahora la tenía su mejor amiga quien al dar una tocada comenzó a reírse más audible

_ ¡Hey! ¡Izayoi! Ven, ven, ven, ven, ven –la pelinegra no lo dudo ni un segundo cuando ya estaba sentada con sus amigos

_ Toma, prueba esta delicia –le dijo un chico peli negro corto, ella lo tomo con una sonrisa y comenzó a inhalar el humo de la manguerita delgada, lo mantuvo con ella un buen rato y luego lo soltó comenzando a reír al igual que el resto

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Qué buena esta! ¿Qué es? –curiosa, nunca había probado algo tan bueno como lo que había probado, era intensa y podía escuchar los pequeños crujidos provenientes de la pipa, cosa que nunca había escuchado

_ Lo mejor de lo mejor –le dijo el peli verde

Y no mentía, sentía como su mente comenzaba a viajar, todo alrededor de ella sucedía con bastante velocidad, volteaba a ver a sus amigos, pero estos se desfiguraban como caricaturas y eso le provoco mucha risa, volvió la vista hacia uno de sus amigos y parecía como si este comenzara a tomar formas de diferentes polígonos, sus ojos eran de triangulo, su cabeza cuadrada, quería seguir viendo que formas tenían el resto pero una voz muy extraño llamo su atención

_ Iza, Iza –la oji dorada le hablaba – ¿Es...ta ge…ni…al no…? –la pelinegra podía ver como la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchaba tanto que parecía el gato de Cheshire y como su voz sonaba en cámara lenta

_ Te… ves…gra…cio…sa –le contesto de igual manera haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír, pero el instante uno de los chicos comenzó a gritar mientras estaba tirado en el suelo

_ ¡Nos atacan los demonios! ¡Miren! – abrió los brazos para que vieran a su alrededor, pero ninguno vio nada, lo cual era extraño considerando bajo los efectos de la droga en que se encontraban

_ No veo nada

_ Ni yo

_ Tienen que estar acostados para verlo –todos sin chistar se tiraron sobre su espalda y mientras a unos les daba vuelta la cabeza, a otros les parecía ver una especie de lagartija mediana, tenía el tamaño de un teléfono celular y de color morado pegada en el techo

_ ¡Ohhh! ¡Lo veo! –señalo hacia el techo un chico de cabello negro

_ ¡Si! ¡Es muy bonita! –deliro la pelinegra

_ ¿Creen que haga algo?

_ Habrá que averiguarlo

_ ¿Qué pasara si le lanzo esto? –dijo el chico peli verde enseñando un paquete de cigarrillos

_ Espera, dame uno. Tú tienes muy mala puntería –le dijo Irasue

_ Bien, tomen –le paso dos cigarrillos a cada uno y al instante todos comenzaron a arrojárselos a la pequeña lagartija de peculiar color, ninguno lograba atinar hasta que el chico de cabellos verdes le logro dar y la lagartija sin remedio cayó sobre la cabeza de este

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito el peli verde, comenzó a golpearse y sacudirse la cabeza al sentir el bichito sobre él, haciendo reír al resto de sus drogados amigos, lo que el ignoraba era que el bichito asustado de recibir una posible manotada que lo llevase a la muerte se escondió en parte trasera de la camisa

_ ¡Eres un idiota! –le decía entre risas ahogadas

_ ¡Cállate Irasue! ¡Tuve mucho miedo! – se abrazó a sí mismo y se froto ambos brazos en consuelo propio, sus amigos no paraban de reír

_ ¡Oh vamos!

_ Es en –se calló al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal –En-en-en- ssss-sssseeee

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? –pregunto el de cabellos negros

_ Y-y-y-y-yo –el chico se quito la camisa lo más rápido que pudo y sin medir segundo corrió en reversa y estrello su espalda contra la pared, los chicos no paraban de reírse, estaban que se morían y mas al ver como el peli morado comenzó a subir y bajar aun pegando su espalda contra la pared

_ ¿Q-Q-ué demonios hace? –pregunto Izayoi atorada de la gran carcajada que lanzaba, pues eran de esas que hasta el estomago te comenzaba a doler

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –le respondió su mejor amiga, ninguno podía despegar su vista de la ridícula escena que hacia el chico, llego un punto en el que comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo, como si estuviese en llamas

Mientras el chico rodaba nadie se percato de que la diminuta lagartija se había escurrido entre ellos para lograr escapar de esa locura, la pequeña logro escaparse por una pequeña ratonera que se encontraba en una de las paredes de esa casi destruida casa

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos de carcajadas e insultos amistosos, todos comenzaron a relajarse, se encontraban nuevamente tirados en el suelo

_ ¡Eso fue tan…! –la pelinegra no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir la impresionante sensación que esa nueva droga les causo

_ ¿Radical?

_ ¿Asombroso?

_ ¿Delirante?

_ ¿Delicioso?

_ Todas y cada una de sus descripciones quedan perfectas

_ Solo hay un pequeño problema –dijo el chico peli verde sentándose

_ ¿A qué te refieres Rob? –la azabache lo imito

_ Es muy cara, demasiado

_ ¿Cómo conseguiste esta? –le pregunto la peli blanca

_ No la conseguí yo, fue Takemaru –señalo al de cabellos azabaches quien ya estaba sentado y hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido

_ ¿Usaste el dinero del negocio? –le pregunto con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra

_ ¿Por qué no? ¡El negocio es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el dinero!

_ Pero y las pagas…

_ Ya están completas, hace unas horas transferí todos los pagos

_ Ese es mi trabajo, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –la pelinegra estaba sumamente arrepentida, pues de no haber sido por la pelea con su madre, habría llegado a su trabajo y cumplirlo como era debido

_ Imagine que estarías peleando con tu madre, así que lo hice yo. No te preocupes por eso, solo fue una vez. Además podrás redimirte –le dijo siendo gracioso

_ ¿Cómo? –le dijo seriamente preocupada

_ En una semana será 1ero de Febrero, sabes lo que significa –la pelinegra dio una gran sonrisa

_ Sí, el negocio está en su mejor apogeo

_ Así es, así que podrás reivindicarte, trabajando duro en todo el mes

_ Pero solo fue hoy que no cumplí con mi trabajo como era debido –le hablo graciosamente 'indignada'

_ Bueno pero es que un día equivale a un mes –le dijo con una seductora sonrisa

_ Hmph, te han dicho que eres un tramposo –los grandes ojos azules de ella chocaban contra los morados de el

_ Eres la primera que se queja de eso –su sonrisa se curvo en una sexy línea dejando ver los blancos dientes

_ ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! –irrumpió Irasue en la habitación para llamar la atención de todos, aunque accidentalmente les mato el momento a sus amigos y se sintió algo mal – ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a descansar?

_ ¡Sí supongo que tienes razón! –le dijo aburrido Maru

_ Sí, así es –ambos pelinegros deshicieron sus miradas

_ ¡Demonios Irasue! ¡Eres toda una mata pasiones! –le dijo Rob para luego carcajearse con muchas ganas, la peliblanca tan solo se limito a verlo con la mirada más fría que tenía y que en ellos había una fuerte promesa de una muerte lenta y realmente dolorosa, el muchacho tan solo trago duro y se rasco el cuello nervioso al tiempo que comenzaba a reverenciar a la "demonesa" como era apodada ella

_ ¿Dormirás acá? –le pregunto el pelinegro a la Izayoi

_ Ahh, sí –le respondió con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

_ Iza se quedara un tiempo acá, aunque le dije que era peligroso –dijo con fingida preocupación, quería recompensar de algún modo la interrupción de antes

_ ¿Piensas quedarte sola, acá?

_ Pues esta noche, Sue me iba a hacer compañía

_ ¿Qué hay del resto de los días?

_ Pues creo que puedo arreglármelas por mi sola –dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Los chicos observaron lo deplorable del lugar, era bueno para esconderse y echarse sus buenos polvos ahí, pero para quedarse a vivir aunque sea un tiempo, no sería nada recomendable.

_ ¿Por qué no vienes a quedarte al negocio? –le ofreció el pelinegro apodado "Maru"

_ ¿Qué? –avergonzada negó con las manos –No, no, no, no te preocupes por eso, Takemaru

_ ¿No preocuparme? ¿Ya viste en la clase de lugar piensas quedarte?

_ No se ve tan mal

_ Izayoi, no somos los únicos que entran acá, que tal si mientras duerme entra algún loco drogado y te haga algo malo

_ No creo que eso pase

_ Tú no sabes lo que podría pasar

_ Tal vez no, pero no creo que esa sea una probabilidad

_ Lo es, ¡Acá no es seguro!

_ Ya me he quedado por dos semanas enteras

_ Pero con Sue. Dime ¿Cuántas veces te has quedado sola? –la azabache miro a sus otros dos amigos y con la mirada avergonzada le respondió al guapo chico frente a ella

_ Ninguna

_ Entonces –le hablo enarcando una ceja

_ No quiero molestar

_ No lo harás

_ ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

_ Puedes quedarte en las habitaciones finales y no tienes que pagarme renta ni nada

_ ¿Por qué no lo haría?

_ No quisiera descontarte sueldo, se que lo necesitas para los tratamientos de tu madre

_ ¡Ah! Sí

_ ¿Seguirás pagando? –pregunto la curiosa peliblanca

_ ¡Claro que sí! A pesar de la pelea de hace unas horas no quisiera dejarla sin medicamentos cuando ella nunca lo hizo conmigo

_ Bien dicho

_ ¿Entonces?

_ ¿Cómo podría pagarte por tu hospitalidad?

_ No tienes que hacerlo, con que sigas siendo una gran trabajadora excelente y leal para mí, es todo

_ Gracias, en serio. Trataré de pagártelo como sea

_ No te tienes que preocupar por eso

_ No importa, lo haré, te lo pagaré todo aunque sea con trabajo extra

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Pues si me alojaré en el negocio, puedo pagarte con eso. Trabajando horas extras sin cobró

_ No tienes que hacerlo, Iza

_ Lo sé, pero igual lo haré –un silencio se cernió sobre todos, expectantes a la respuesta del joven dueño, tanto Irasue como Rob los miraban de uno a otro como si de un partido de ping pong se tratase

_ ¡Ahhgg! –suspiro haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás – ¿No puedo hacer que cambies de opinión verdad?

_ Mmm, no lo creo

_ Hmph, está bien –le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si hubiese cumplido con su objetivo y eso paso desapercibidos por todos bueno, casi todos –En ese caso deberíamos irnos, el negocio ya cerró pero debemos estar preparados para la semana

_ ¡Hai! –le respondió entusiasta mientras iba por sus cosas

 **(~)**

 **_** Sabes que es la única opción que nos queda –hablo un hombre de piel casi bronceada con grandes ojos verdes y cabello negro corto

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! –le respondió molesto un hombre más alto que el con ojos azul claro

_ Es la única opción que queda, _bruder1 –_ a pesar de que su inglés era bueno, el acento de su idioma natal no se pasaba desapercibido

_ ¡No lo es! ¡Puedo ir solo! –le inquirió molesto

_ ¡Escucha! Sé que ve malo desde un punto de vista, pero nadie lo sabrá, llamé hace unas horas y me aseguraron que- –la gruesa voz de su hermano le interrumpió

_ ¡¿Llamaste?! ¡¿Con qué intenciones?!

_ Solo para preguntar sí- –

_ ¡¿Sí qué?! ¡¿Si hay _huren_ 2 responsables y confiables?!

_ Bruder _bitte_ 3, es necesario que vayas acompañado

_ ¡No lo es! –se pasó la mano por la cabeza casi raspada, en su país era una costumbre afeitarse el cabello

_ _Bitte hören 4,_ sabes lo importante que esa convención, todos los regentes y sub-regentes de los principales núcleos estarán ahí

_ Eso ya lo sé

_ Entonces con más razón debes ir acompañado

_ ¡Lo que me pides es estúpido! –el hombre ya estaba exasperado, no podía creer que su hermano menor le sugiriese tal cosa

_ ¡Tal vez! Pero no hay otra manera, la convención será en poco tiempo y la fachada que usaran será la de un ridículo baile de San Valentín –término de hablar el oji azul

_ ¡Es un plan estúpido, Luka!

_ Si no fuese porque la competencia te tiene en la mira, esto no estaría pasando –se sentó sobre un mullido sofá negro

_ Eso ya lo sé, siento como me siguen cuando salgo –se sirvió un vaso de bourbon y le dio una buen sorbo

_ Entonces, ¿Qué te hace dudar?

_ ¿Sabes lo problemático que sería si me ven entrar a un negocio como ese?

_ No lo harán, te perderán vista

_ ¿Por qué tan seguro?

_ No ves las noticias, ¿cierto?

_ _Nicht5_

_ Justamente mañana habrán unos desfiles en honor al aniversario de la Estatua del Buda Amitābha6

_ ¿Y?

_ Y justamente, una de las calles por las que pasaran será la que está en ese negocio

_ ¿Sigues con eso? –otro sorbo a su bebida

_ Es un baile de San Valentín, se vería raro si vas solo

_ No lo creo, es uy normal en estos tiempos

_ ¡ _Verdammt7_ Sergei!

_ Tu hermano tiene razón, Sergei –un hombre alto de avanzada edad pero muy atractivo, entro a la lujosa habitación

_ Vater8 –le saludaron ambos hombres

_ Sergei, tu hermano tiene razón. Debes de ir con un acompañante a la convención

_ _Fluch9 –_ mascullo molesto _,_ su propio padre también estaba en ese plan

_ Sé que es algo absurdo ir a un negocio como ese, pero es necesario para que hagas una buena coartada

_ No tengo opción ¿cierto?

_ A menos que conozcas a una belleza en dos días que esté dispuesta a ir a una convención secreta contigo, sí. Se podría considerar como otra opción –le dijo con sarcasmo el peli negro

 ** _(*)_**

El sol traspasaba las persianas de su habitación, golpeando su níveo rostro sin querer, abrió los ojos y de inmediato tuvo que poner su mano para evitar el ardor de los rayos matutinos, parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse. Observó con detalle su alrededor, el cuarto era pequeño pero era cómodo y muy acogedor, hace ya medio mes que vivía ahí, no se quejaba. Lo estaba pasando estupendo, o casi.

Decidió finalmente sentarse en la suave cama, observó a su derecha. Vacía otra vez. Casi desde que llegó había comenzado a tener una relación con su guapo jefe, pero este últimamente ya ni se asomaba por la habitación y eso le destrozaba el corazón cada vez más. Ella se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era una enamorada empedernida, no importaba cuantas veces jugaran con ella o le rompieran el corazón, ella siempre quería volver a intentarlo con alguien distinto y no perder ese cálido sentimiento de amor mutuo, aunque sea efímero.

Hace ya 10 días que Takemaru no dormía con ella, lo hacia los primeros días luego de una buena jornada de sexo salvaje, pero luego de eso comenzó a ser menos, hasta el punto de que solo iba, daban un polvazo y él se iba sin decir nada, como si fuera una de las 'acompañantes' y hablando de eso… Observó su reloj, eran apenas las 7:20 a.m. Con desgano se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha.

|8:15 a.m.|

Se le había hecho algo tarde, se quedó algo de tiempo extra en la ducha, pensando. Sabía que estar con su jefe no era bueno, lo sabía bien, pero ese sentimiento cálido que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que la observaba y le decía cosas lindas, la hacían olvidar todo. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, no podía seguir amargándose la vida por un hombre, nunca lo había hecho, no iba a empezar ahora, respiro hondo y decidió comenzar con su trabajo

Apenas tomo asiento en su bien ordenado escritorio y una llamada saltó al teléfono, al segundo timbrazo lo contesto

_ Buenos días, habla a _Marmelade de Dame de Compagnie10_ , ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

_ Buenos días, quisiera hacer una cita urgente hoy –hablo una voz despreocupada a lo que la pelinegra solo atino a rodar los ojos

 _"Debe ser otro pervertido" –pensó ella_

_Por supuesto que sí, joven. ¿A qué hora sería?

_ ¿Cuál es la más próxima que tiene? –la chica abrió los ojos

_ Pues dentro de treinta minutos, es la más próxima

_ Quiero esa

_ Mmmm –titubeo un poco, pero las palabras de su jefe de nunca hacer esperar a ningún cliente siempre estaban en su cabeza –Por supuesto que sí joven, ¿A nombre de quien debería hacerla?

_ Sergei –contesto cortante

_ Muy bien, entonces lo veré dentro de trei-

_ Sí, claro –colgó la llamada

_ Pero qué tipo más grosero –colocó el teléfono en su lugar con rabia –Si no fuese por las estúpidas normas, ya le hubiese dicho su par de cosas –refunfuño la pelinegra haciendo que una vena se le resaltara en su cabeza

Tan enfrascada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre por el que tanto había estado pensativa estaba frente a ella con una serie de documentos en sus manos

_ Izayoi

_ ¡Ahhh! –grito en un saltillo la susodicha poniéndose la mano en el pecho

_ ¿Qué tienes? –enarco una ceja

_ N-No es nada, Maru –agito ambas manos en negación

_ De acuerdo –no le dio importancia, detalle que afecto un poco a la chica

_ ¿Necesitabas algo? –quería que se fuera de una vez

_ Ah sí, necesito que firmes estos papeles

_ ¿De nuevo?

_ Sí, son sobre los gastos que hemos hecho en los trabajos de las chicas –le dijo muy serio –Ya sabes, los viáticos, el transporte, la comida, vestuario, todas esas cosas

_ Ah sí, sí, sí. Pero, ¿No había firmado unos hace una semana?

_ Sí, pero recuerda que son varias chicas y mucho trabajo –avergonzada la mujer bajo la vista

_ Sí, tienes razón. Lo olvidaba –tomo un lápiz negro del lapicero e hizo una espléndida firma en los espacios que el pelinegro le indicaba

_ Gracias Iza, me encanta tu firma. Firmas igual que una _Hime11_ –le guiño un ojo, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven

_ G-Gracias Maru

_ A ti hermosa –y dedicándole una bella sonrisa se marchó

 ** _(*)_**

_ Vamos chicas, tienen que darse prisa –hablo Izayoi mientras organizaba a sus mejores cuatro compañeras, todas iban vestidas con hermosos y largos vestidos de satén o seda, como era la costumbre

El negocio en el que Izayoi trabajaba desde sus inicios hace dos años, se encarga de encontrar a la acompañante perfecta, es decir, muchos hombres e incluso mujeres han sido clientes suyos, en los que han pedido acompañantes para que finjan ser otras personas, algunas para fingir ser esposas, novias, amigas, incluso para damas de honor las han pedido. Y siempre que llamaba algún cliente sea hombre o mujer siempre se hace una pasarela con las chicas y ellos escogen cual prefieren como acompañante

El deber de una acompañante es 'actuar a la perfección su papel', si es contratada para fungir de esposa, tiene que conocer a su cliente en lo básico, desde gustos hasta disgustos, si es contratada para fungir de amiga, tiene que actuar como una y hablar como una, el más difícil sería el trabajo de dama de honor, siempre que una de las chicas es escogida para eso, tienen que hacerlo con semanas de anticipación, pues ella debe aprender todo acerca de la novia, su familia, inventar la historia de cómo se conocieron, todo… La actuación debe ser tan perfecta que hasta la misma acompañante se lo tiene que creer y no era difícil, en el negocio había muchas mujeres de distintos lugares, desde rusas, alemanes, griegas, hasta colombianas, africanas e inglesas.

Observó a las mujeres, eran hermosas e inteligentes, nada de qué preocuparse. Observó su reloj en su delgada muñeca, ya era hora. Su grosero cliente debía de estar ahí

 ** _(*)_**

_ _Verdammt,_ ¿Por qué tardan tanto en atenderte aquí? –el alemán se cruzó de brazos esperando que alguien se dignara de aparecer

_ Tienes que calmarte hermano, apenas llegamos–observó hacia la entrada del lujoso pero pequeño hotel, era la fachada perfecta si lo pensaban detenidamente, por las calles pasaban con paciencia absoluta centenares de personas para conmemorar los 764 años de la Estatua de Buda Amitābha, tenían que salir de ahí antes de que eso terminará

_ No me interesa, ¿Por qué carajo tardan tan…? –su pregunta quedo en el aire al ver como una delgada y curvilínea mujer se acercaba a ellos con paso lento y elegante, su largo cabello azabache se mecía al compás de su paso a pesar de tenerlo atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de él aunque más claros que los de ella

_ Lamento la demora, usted deber el joven Sergei, es un gusto –le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego le tendió la mano, la cual aceptó enseguida

_ El gusto es mío, él es mi hermano- – pero la pelinegra decidió interrumpirlo, tal y como él había hecho en la llamada anterior

_ Luka, sí. Hablé con él ayer el día de ayer, me alegra saber qué cambio de opinión –Izayoi le reverencio con sutileza y le tendió la mano con una agradable sonrisa, gesto que ambos hombres disfrutaron pero uno permaneció con su careta de indiferencia

_ Bueno, fue algo difícil de resolver. Me aseguró que todo lo que suceda en este lugar es de manera confidencial, ¿Es correcto, señorita…?

_ Higurashi. Higurashi Izayoi

_ Es un gusto entonces, señorita Izayoi

_ El gusto es mío, joven Luka. Por favor, síganme –les indicó ir a su pequeño escritorio donde ambos hombres toaron asiento frente a ella. La pelinegra no entendía la razón por la cual su corazón latía desenfrenado, miraba de reojo a los dos hermanos y aunque el joven de cabello corto es atractivo y la miraba con verdadero encanto, la mirada indescriptible del mayor no paraba de ponerla nerviosa

_ ¿Cómo trabajan aquí? –si ella pensaba que los anchos hombros, los musculosos brazos, los ojos claros y los finos labios la ponían nerviosa, el simple sonido de su voz provocó que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal hasta sus piernas, estaba más que segura que si se ponía de pie caería de rodillas de una

_ Mmmm, mmm –se aclaró la garganta – Se hace una audición de las chicas que tenemos disponibles, usted escogerá la que mejor le parezca –y no sabía porque al pronunciar eso, sintió un amargo sabor en la boca

_ ¿Algo así como una prostituta? –le interrogo con claro desagrado el peli calvo

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! –le dijo muy indignada, lo que ella no contaba es que esa reacción había despertado algo en el oji azul

_ ¿Ah no? –le reto

_ ¡No! ¡Estás hermosas, impecables e inteligentes mujeres se ganan la vida fingiendo ser otras personas para que hombres como usted sean bien vistos en el mundo de la farándula! ¡Una prostituta solo recibe dinero por sexo a cambio! ¡Estás no! ¡Si lo que usted busca es otra clase de servicios, me temo que no podré ayudarle y le tendré que pedir a usted y su hermano que salgan de aquí! –y eso era lo que él quería, irse de ahí pero esta vez quería traerse a esa mujer con él, nunca antes una bella dama le había hablado en ese tono, siempre eran unas lambisconas empalagosas, pero ella no, ella tenía ese aire de ser diferente al resto

_ Disculpe a mi hermano mayor señorita Izayoi, no era nuestra intención ofenderla de esa manera, nos sorprende la fiereza con que defiende este lugar y sus empleados

_ Por supuesto que lo haré, es como mi hogar –dijo un poco más calmada

_ Entiendo, de nuevo. Discúlpennos

_ Discúlpenme ustedes a mí, creo que mi arrebato no fue nada profesional, no suelo reaccionar de estar forma –reverencio apenada

_ No se preocupe, todo está bien –el encantador hombre de pelo negro le dedico una sincera sonrisa, y aunque era una de esas que te hacían derretir, ella no sintió nada

– Sabemos que como muchos de nuestros clientes, querrán a alguien de aspecto atractivo y elegante, imagino que ustedes no son la excepción –volviendo al tema del negocio

_ Claro que no –contestó Luka por su hermano

_ Bien, entonces solo tendrán que decirnos cuál será la fachada –Izayoi tecleaba todos los datos de información que Luka comenzó a darle y daba ciertas miradas a ambos para hacerles entender que les prestaba atención, pero sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel con el galán que tenía en frente, pero su memoria le hacía malas pasadas de imágenes de ella y su jefe juntos y las decepciones que estaba sufriendo con el últimamente

_ ¿Fachada? –ambos hombres se sintieron descubiertos, ¿Acaso ella era una espía?, Sergei toco su espalda baja disimuladamente y se sintió más seguro el saber que tenía su arma con el

_ Sí, creí habérselo mencionado antes, joven Luka –Izayoi se puso de pie y ambos hombres se tensaron, ella se dirigió hacia el archivero que estaba detrás, ambos hermanos cruzaron miradas y con ella se entendieron que si la mujer salía con un arma, tendrían que acabarla al instante

_ Mencionar que cosa

_ Sobre esto –se dio la vuelta tan rápido que su vestido hizo un vuelo por la fricción de su movimiento junto a su largo cabello, les mostro el folder que tenía entre sus delgadas manos, la chica se extrañada al ver a sus clientes de pie con una mano en la espalda y mirándola casi con odio, ella enarcó una ceja y les abrió el folder frente a ellos sin ningún miedo –Como decía, estos son los historiales de las mejores chicas que tenemos, cada una presenta el papel o la fachada que tuvieron que jugar

Tomaron asiento y se sintieron aliviado- _uno más que otro_ \- de saber que la mujer no era ninguna espía, Sergei le prestaba atención, más de la que debería, quedó simplemente cautivado por esos grandes y juveniles ojos azules, ese largo cabello azabache que llegaba por debajo del respingón trasero, esas largas y blancas piernas en las que le gustaría estar en medio, definitivamente, esa mujer había más que cautivarlo, sintió un leve tirón en su entrepierna, no le estaba poniendo mucho cuidado a las palabras de la mujer hasta que escucho como sugería a alguien de su misma nacionalidad

_ Hay una chica alemana, curiosamente es una de las mejores. Si gustan podemos saltarnos la audición y llamarla de inmediato –sugirió la azabache, pues estaba consciente de que sus clientes estaban aburridos, al menos uno de ellos y era el que más le intrigaba

_ Sí, esta- –sus palabras quedaron nulas al ver que su hermano había respondido

_ No será necesario, ya sabemos a quién necesitamos para nuestro evento, tiene que ser lo más rápido posible, el evento es el sábado

_ Ah por supuesto, nuestras chicas trabajan tan rápido como se les pide

_ Perfecto –la peli negra comenzó a teclear los datos del dichoso evento que sería el sábado y que con tanta urgencia ocupaban a dos acompañantes

_ Entonces el nombre de las acompañantes serian, para el joven Luka: _Irasue Inugami_ y para usted joven Sergei, ¿sería?

_ Por favor, sin formalismos –el corazón de la chica bombeaba más rápido

_ Está bien Sergei, la acompañante que escogió ¿Quién es? –estaba por escribir el nombre de algunas de las chicas de la lista de historiales que le facilitó pero…

_ Tú. Quiero que tú sea mi acompañante, Izayoi

 ** _*Glosario*_**

 _Bruder1_ Hermano

 _Huren2_ = Putas

 _Bruder bitte3 = _ Hermano por favor

 _Bitte hören 4 = _Por favor escucha

 _Nicht5 = _No

 _Estatua del Buda_ _Amitābha6_ = Esta estatua en realidad se encuentra en la ciudad de Kamakura, Japón en el templo Kotokuin, la estatua originalmente tiene 764 años, ya que fue construida en 1252, el templo que la resguardaba en ese entonces, fue destruido por un tsunami pero la estatua sobrevivió

 _Verdammt7_ Maldita sea

Vater8 = Padre

Fluch9 = Maldición

 _Marmelade de Dame de Compagnie10_ = Compañía de Lady Marmelade, ¿Por qué utilice este nombre? Pues me pareció adecuado, una compañía de chicas hermosas, audición, encajaba a la perfección, este tipo de compañía de la que yo escribo si existe, es como un cabaret y a la vez no. No sé si muchos habrán escuchado del "Moulin Rouge" uno de los cabaret más famosos de la historia de Francia, donde mujeres hermosas vestidas con baby doll o cosas así, cantan y bailan pero no se desnudan, una de las canciones más famosas que cantan es "Lady Marmelade" se las recomiendo, la cantan "Mya, Lil Kim, Pink y Christina Aguilera" Si quieren orientarse un poco más con respecto a este tipo de cabaret, miren la película más reciente "Noches de Encanto o Burlesque" la protagonista es Christina Aguilera

_Hime11_ Princesa

* * *

Sensuales y beshas gashetitas de FF, gracias por sus comentarios llenos de apoyo y animo...Ustedes me animaron a continuar:

* Krisstal *q*

* Yoi Mino *3*

* Marikosamaidait QuQ

* JeenyloveSessho *¬*

* Okita Kagura *w*


End file.
